Landslide
Plot summary Claire and Peter are talking. Enter HRG, Parkman and Sprague. Claire rushes to meet her father. As Sprague approaches, Peter calls to Claire, he begins to absorb Ted’s power. Claire draws that rather large gun from her handbag but Peter calls her off. He controls his new power we all breathe a collective sigh of relief. The power is contained. We shift to Hiro and Ando who are back at Isaac’s place where his body still lies. Hiro mopes about his broken sword and despairs over his seemingly hopeless situation. It’s Ando that offers a little hope. He searches through the phone book and by chance stumbles across a Blade smith whose logo happens to be the godsend sign. Hiro takes the phone: “My name is Hiro Nakamura, and the fate of the world is in your hands.” Back to Claire and papa-bear. HRG explains to Claire just what he plans to do in New York and Claire tells her father about Peter’s theory of their destiny to save the world. Meanwhile, Peter tells Ted and Matt about the explosion and explains just why they need to leave town. HRG suggests a little town in Nebraska and sends Claire off with them. He and Matt will take out the Walker System. Ted needs convincing but he finally hops on board. Sylar however is listening in on this conversation, and he whispers that he's going too. Cut to Nathan Petrelli talking election-business. It’s election day and he’s behind in the polls. It is then shown who else is in the room; Mr Linderman. He so smugly tells Nathan not to worry. He also lets Nathan in on a little secret, his father had been special as well: “someone with great power.” Mr Petrelli however was weak, when he failed to make a change in the world, he gave up all hope. Nathan defends his father but before the fists can fly, Heidi rolls onto the scene. Linderman greets her and takes her hand. He gives the pair “something to make the days a little easier.” Linderman then holds Heidi's hands and then Linderman leaves and Heidi expresses her disgust that such a man was in her house. The couple argues but then Nathan notices something. Heidi’s foot twitches. It’s a miracle! Nathan embraces a jubilant Heidi who can walk once more. The scene changes to a busy street in Manhattan. Claire excitedly tells Peter and Ted about her plan to patrol the streets saving people once they’re finished saving the world. Peter soon perks up. He’s tuned in on the thoughts of an all too familiar serial killer. He knows that Ted’s wanted by the FBI and he knows about his power. The trio scurries off the street and away from danger. Sylar doesn’t give chase. Hiro and Ando walk down the street, Hiro catches sight of Nathan across the road. He approaches Nathan exclaiming "Flying man!" as he has done previously. He begs Nathan to help him but he is sorely disappointed. The explosion cannot be stopped, or so Nathan tells him. Hiro cries out in despair, calling Nathan a villain, and Nathan drives off. DL and Jessica also spy Nathan driving away. Micah and Linderman are nowhere to be seen and since Nathan is their only lead, they follow after him. Moments later, we see Hiro and Ando once again. This time they step up onto the street before Ando finds the sword smith that they were looking for. They enter the little shop in awe. The godsend sign is painted on a banner hanging on the wall. Hiro introduces himself and shows the broken sword to the smith. Enter Kaito Nakamura. Hiro is shocked to see his father who requests a private word with him. Despite Ando’s pleas not to go, Hiro obliges and enters the staff only room at the back of the shop leaving his companion alone with the sword smith. Kirby Plaza, New York. Back in the hotel room with Micah and Candice, the latter has warmed up a little to Micah and has returned to the room carrying a large stack of comics. Micah asks Candice why she would work for a person like Mr Linderman instead of using her powers to be a hero. She replies by telling him about the realities of the world. Life sucks. She sounds hopeful of Linderman’s plans and as she says this, Linderman enters the room. Linderman tells Micah that what he wants him to do will “save many lives.” Micah looks skeptical, but Linderman plows on. We return to Peter, Claire and Ted. Peter and Claire explain to Ted who Sylar is and just what it is that he does. Before much more can be said, the FBI arrive. Ted is captured by Agent Hanson while Peter and Claire disappear. Ted is loaded into the paddy wagon and Hanson turns to thank the man who had tipped them off about Ted’s whereabouts. It’s Sylar, using the name of his latest victim: Isaac Mendez. Hiro enters the room with his father. Wow he does not look pleased… oh wait that’s his normal face. Kaito Nakamura expresses his delight that Hiro has come so far and has now become truly worthy of his powers. Hiro is surprised. Kaito tells his son that he will save the world but alas! the sword is broken. Hiro is told however the sword is not important, it was the journey that has restored his powers. Kaito tells Hiro that he will teach him how to kill his enemy. Hiro looks quite unimpressed at his aging father, the CEO office worker. “What do you know of killing?” To which Kaito replies after wielding his own sword: “a few things.” Candice and Micah step out of a large black car. They’ve arrived. Candice changes her appearance so that the pair will blend in more easily. They enter a voting booth as Candice suggests to Micah that any one of her appearances could be her true form. “Time to boot up.” At Candice’s request, Micah then proceeds to place many votes on Nathan Petrelli from the computer voting system, making it a “landslide” win for our favorite politician. We quickly move to Nathan’s office as Jessica and DL phase through the wall. They’re looking for Linderman and they urge Nathan to turn him over. Nathan glances at the TV; he’s won the election. Nathan tells the pair where Linderman is, only after making sure that Linderman won’t be coming back any time soon. The scene changes once more to Hiro and Kaito Nakamura. Father teaching son the art of swordplay, it’s almost poetic. Hiro has come far, he has learnt the ways of a true warrior from tales of Takezo Kensei he was told as a child but with age has come new understanding. His sword skills have also clearly progressed. Matt and Bennet enter a large building. They’ve found their tracking system; it’s on the 42nd floor. Using his mind reading ability, Matt rather awkwardly maneuvers his way past the security, Bennet in tow. As they approach the elevators, Matt notices Jessica and DL enter. They phase through the security barrier without anyone so much as turning a head. Matt looks worried but Bennet talks to the pair. They have similar aims he explains, it would be beneficial to work together. “So how was that office party, pretty wild eh?” Parkman doesn’t say. Luckily for him the scene changes. Nearby Mohinder examines a sample of Molly’s blood, she’s getting better. Molly isn’t so keen on suffering any more injections from our friendly geneticist and she show Mohinder just how her powers work: “I’m all better, see look what I can do.” Thompson enters and tells Mohinder that Bennet has been spotted in the elevator. There’s a helicopter waiting for him and Molly on the roof. It is too late, as they’re already on the floor, Thompson hurries out, gun raised. Matt hears thoughts coming from around the corner and pulls Bennet backward. Close call. Bennet leaves Matt to fend for himself and Thompson takes advantage. “What am I thinking now Parkman?” to which Bennet replies “Your last thought!” before shooting his former colleague twice in the head. Molly is worried, and Mohinder tells her to go back to her room. Parkman and Bennet enter through the main door and make a beeline to Molly’s chamber. Parkman looks shocked but Bennet is adamant. Mohinder bursts in knocking out Matt from behind. It’s a stand off: Bennet has his gun on Molly and Mohinder has his gun on Bennet. As the police truck moves onwards, Sylar steps out the shadows and using his power of moving objects with his mind, he flips the moving truck and nonchalantly stands in its path until it finally grinds to a halt. He opens the doors to expose a very vulnerable looking Ted, dangling from the upturned floor. “Here, let me help,” Sylar teases while splitting Ted’s skull. Hiro Nakamura. His skills have really come along, he spars with his father, stopping before what would be a lethal blow. Kaito seems pleased. In a short time, Hiro has learnt enough to be able to defeat Sylar. He hurries out of the room to tell Ando but to his dismay, no-one is in the shop apart from the sword smith. According to him, Ando had bought a sword and left to kill Sylar himself, believing that Hiro had given up on his mission. Hiro looks desperate as he turns to his father. “Ando is going to die…” Peter and Claire pull up in a car. The road is blocked by traffic and there’s no getting past. They get out of the car to see what’s going on. An overturned police truck is on the road and Ted’s mutilated body is stretchered off. They realise what has happened and a look of horror crosses their faces. Claire and Peter turn and leave. Mr Linderman’s office. He’s organising a ride for Nathan and his family out of New York before the impending explosion. Enter Jessica and DL through a nearby wall. Linderman looks surprised, that look changes to a look of shock because Jessica has just thrown him against the wall. DL demands his son to be returned but Linderman has other ideas. After returning to his feet, he appeals to Jessica to kill DL for a large sum of money. Jessica refuses and instead gives control back to Nikki. Linderman looks disgusted and draws his gun. A single shot is fired and DL throws himself in front of Nikki. He falls to the ground and Nikki is left in a state of shock. “You should’ve taken the money” Linderman tells her. This quickly changes to yet another look of surprise as the angle widens and we notice that DL has gotten to his feet and has crushed Mr Linderman’s brain through the back of his head using his phasing ability. Linderman collapses and DL follows suit. It’s Nathan’s big night, we go to a press conference where he and the rest of the Petrelli family (minus Peter) are accepting the victory in the day’s election. Nathan takes to the podium and starts talking, we flash to Linderman’s office where Linderman lies very dead on the floor and Nikki holds a badly hurt DL, Molly Walker’s room where Mohinder and Bennet still have guns raised. Back to Nathan and co, balloons falls from onto the stage and it’s smiles all around. Outside we see a more ominous sight. Sylar stands on the edge of a high rise, looking out over New York. He has fun playing with his new power which he has learnt to control all too easily. With a look of evil in his eye he utters: “boom.” Starring * Hayden Panettiere as Claire Bennet * Jack Coleman as Noah Bennet Memorable quotes *"Boom" - Sylar. Trivia